Mark Fri
Mark Angelus Fri is a Hero in the world of Allorum coming from the world of Earth, although most know him from Santo-Luce where his current home is. Before The Fallen Mark was born in Ohio and lived there briefly until he was kidnapped by a group of Angels and brought to Heaven where they were going to try and extract a dormant god known as Solaris. This failed so their next plan was to train the boy as one of them, he made connections much like a brother to Trucido Damnblood. Who he basically trained under for about 400 years till Trucido fell to Earth. Once meeting the rank of Archangel Mark was sent to hunt down and kill Trucido, in the process many civilains on Allorum was killed by him. Three villages and a city was destroyed till Mark met Trucido and fought him, thinking he killed him Mark was allowed to leave the angels in which he did. Becoming Human Mark wondered the world for the next 100 or so years till he fainted only to wake up in a house which belonged to Masumi, he stayed with her for nearly a year before she was called away to fight in the 100 year long war with Nerrezza. Mark feeling some sorts of attachment went along with her just to watch after her. After the war ended they got married and had a child, Harumi Fri. When she was three years old Mark, Masumi and Harumi was attacked by assassins leaving Masumi dead. Feeling rage and sadness Mark lost control of Solaris and blew up a beach in Santo-Luce killing many people. In the ruins though he comes across his daughter, assuming she to had Solaris's powers he changes her last name and makes sure it seemed like Harumi Fri was dead. A way to protect her from anyone else coming after him or his powers. The Sumata Arc He was recruited by Yeligar to help fight Trucido, although Mark had doubts about who was really leading the group called Sumata XIII for he still believed that he had killed him years ago. He fought against many Sumata earning his place in the Heroes also making friends with Jasmine Loque and Andy Jammer, but other then that Mark kept silent to anyone unless when the time came. When he arrived on Earth he expressed his fears about airplanes and how flying with wings and in a metal box were to different things. Although after awhile of traveling he and the Heroes found the Sumata, Night, a Sumata decided he'd cut off the hereos. Mark and Andy stayed to fight him and successfully defeated him after Mark used a pointblank blast of one of his most powerful power: Ain Soph Aur. Then he was swept off balance when Andy lost control to his inner evil in which they battled for a little bit but was then sucked into a portal with the Sumata and sent off. The battle between Earth and the Sun Mark ended up meeting with Seigmand again, where he told his plans about forming a group to fight against Trucido. When Mark declinded he yelled at him saying that he was to afraid to kill and a fight broke out against them. Mark seemed at a massive loss when Solaris took control and ended the battle with overwhelming Seigmand with light attacks. To Mark's dismay Seigmand got away with the relic. Saint Arc Category:Characters